


Advice

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [64]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: gender/genderfluid Stingy going to the mayor for advice about his identity because he's the smartest person he knows.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> If I could ask your guys' help, I have a few prompts in my ask box that have to do with gender neutral or gender fluid characters. My research wasn't too fruitful. If anyone has any websites I can get info from, could you send them to my tumblr (indigowallbreaker) or just leave it in a comment below? Thank you!

“Hello? I’m here!” Stingy called into the house. Stephanie was out, Stingy knew, but the Mayor had asked to meet Stingy in private. Stingy hoped it had something to do with what he had asked the mayor about last week.

“I’m in the living room, Stingy!”

Stingy made his way through the kitchen to the living room. The Mayor was sitting at an armchair with a pile of papers in front of him. Stingy took a seat across from him.

“H-how are you?” The Mayor began. He seemed nervous. Well, more nervous than usual.

“Let’s cut to the chase, Mr. Mayor,” Stingy said, parroting something he heard on TV once, “Do you have any advice about being genderfluid?”

“Ah. Well...”

“You  _are_ the smartest person I know. I thought you would be able to help.”

“W-well Stingy, I...Uh, I--” The Mayor groaned and his head fell into his hands, “I don’t know  _anything_ about genderfluid! Or agender! Or anything else like that!”

Stingy did his best to look annoyed but inside he was pretty sad. If the Mayor of town couldn’t help him, who could?

“I don’t have any advice, I’m sorry,” The Mayor went on, “So I did some research.” He pushed the stack of papers at Stingy who picked up a few, perplexed. “I looked on a lot of websites and made a list of everything you need to know. And then some,” He looked a little embarrassed, “I may have gone overboard. But if you ever want to look into these websites yourself, I made a list of them on page 3!”

Stingy looked over the pages in his hands, “You... did all this for _me_?”

“I always want to help in any way I can. And I’ve known you since you were a baby, Stingy. Of course I would do this for you!”

Shocked, a little touched, Stingy scanned another paper, “Is this a list of pronouns?”

“Oh, yes!” The Mayor smiled, “Apparently there are a  _lot_. You can pick whichever you like, if you feel like you’re ready. I’ll do my best to—”

“Xe! I pick xe!” Stingy jumped to xyr feet and hugged the Mayor tightly, “Thank you thank you _thank you_! I’ll go read all of this right now! I  _knew_ you were the smartest person I know!”

Surprised at this outburst, Mayor Milford patted Stingy on the back, “I’m happy to help.” 


End file.
